Uninhibited Ginny Weasley
by JustForkIt
Summary: A HP one shot taking place the night of Ginny's hen night. She becomes a little uninhibited and Harry is left to take care of her. A whole lot of fluffy nonsense. H


**I don't own Harry Potter… I wish I owned Rupert Grint.**

Harry sat in an overstuffed armchair in front of the fire place. His glasses barely hanging from the tip of his nose and the parchment which he had been reading was now laying in a roll on the floor. With a small grunt of a snore, Harry stretched his legs out further.

"Harry!" He shot up in his chair, his wand drawn and ready.

His eyes scanned the room looking for the person who had called him.

"Harry! Are you home?" Harry lowered his arm.

"Ron? Wh.. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bloody kitchen, just come here!"

Harry walked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw Ron's face hanging upside down in a mass of bright green flames.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you just apparate here?"

"Can't leave the two of them alone. You need to come over here and help me. "

Harry shook his head as if confused.

"PISSING DRUNK! Both of them!"

"Who?"

"Hermione and Ginny! Get over here and hel.. No Hermione you cannot go outside without a shirt on!"

At once Ron's head disappeared and Harry shook his head laughed. He stepped into the fireplace, twirled on the spot, and came out on the other side with a crack.

All at once his eyes bulged to see the scene unfolding before him.

Ron had grabbed Hermione by her waist was trying to pull her back into the living room while Ginny twirled in the living room singing at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell happened?"

Harry went to go and stop Ginny from twirling before she puked all over Hermione's brand new couch.

"HARRY!!!" Ginny shouted and ran at him so hard she almost knocked him over into the fireplace.

Ron had finally managed to get Hermione back on the couch where she sat laughing hysterically. Harry blinked several times before realizing Hermione didn't have a shirt on. He quickly looked away while trying to keep Ginny from falling onto the floor in laughter.

"Apparently, Hen's night was a success." Ron threw a blanket around Hermione as she accidently rolled of the couch and began laughing harder.

"'MIONE!! You're drunk!" Ginny was crawling on the floor towards Hermione.

Harry looked up at Ron shaking his head in utter disbelief. Not once since he had known the two of them had they ever been this uninhibited.

"Hermione had the brain to have a taxer or whatever bring them here. Right good thing. No telling where they would have ended up if they had tried to apparate."

"Well Ginny can't go home… not like this! Your mum would kill her!" Harry was trying very hard not to just laugh hysterically as Hermione began teaching Ginny obscene lyrics to a song I didn't recognize.

"I know that's why I called you! I can't handle both of them; you are going to have to take Ginny with you."

"Well that might make Molly even angrier." Harry was helping Ginny onto the couch.

"I sent her an owl and told her Ginny was staying here. Besides you're getting married next week!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" Ginny stood up and walked slowly over to Harry. He had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at her. Once she had reached him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We… are… getting… married… in…six…days!"

Harry held her up as she started kissing his neck, looking over the top of his head at Ron who was now trying to convince Hermione that she did not need another drink.

"Ok, I am taking you to bed." Harry pulled her a little closer to him preparing to apperate back to 12 Grimauld Place.

"Why Mr. Potter! Taking me to your bed?! I am not sure Mum would agree!!" Ginny started giggling.

Harry shook his head laughing and shouted over her head at Ron, "See you tomorrow?"

Ron had now thrown Hermione over his shoulder and was trying to get her into the bedroom. He nodded in a harassed sort of way as Hermione slapped him on the bum.

Harry laughed and held Ginny tightly around the waist and apperated back to his house.

In an instance he knew apperating had been a bad choice. The moment their feet hit the floor in the kitchen, Ginny leaned over Harry and began throwing up violently.

Harry tried to jump back, but was too late as Ginny vomited all over the front of this shirt.

He held her at arm's length attempting to hold her up as he leaned his head back and groaned.

Ginny began to cry and whimpered apologies as she seemed to melt on the spot. With a flick of his wand he cleaned off his shirt and stepped over the pool of sick, picking Ginny up and taking her upstairs. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly.

"It's ok Ginny we can clean it up."

She nodded her head and then rested it against Harry's shoulder.

Harry took her into the bathroom and gently sat her on the side of the bathtub as he closed the curtain and turned the shower on. Ginny looked down at the water then back up at Harry.

"Am I taking a shower?"

Harry nodded his head and pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it into the corner, "I'm taking one with you so you won't fall and break your neck."

"But, you..you've never seen me.. Um.. you know."

"Ginny you can't go to bed with puke in your hair. And I have seen bits and pieces just never the whole thing." Harry kissed the top of her head and kneeled down in front of her.

Although Harry and Ginny had been together for years, they had both decided to wait until they were married to have sex. Although, several times they had come close, they had always decided to stop.

Ginny smiled and lifted her arms in the air and Harry pulled her shirt up over her head.

Harry smiled down at her as she took her bra off and let it fall to the floor.

"Ok, we need to get your pants off, so hold onto my neck and I will hold you up."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as her head bobbed back.

"Ginny you need to try and stay awake."

Her eyes shot open and Harry pulled her into a standing position. Using one hand to help hold her up he used the other to unbutton her pants and try to pull them down.

"Good Lord these are tight! How did you even manage to walk around in these?"

Ginny let out a snort of a laugh and leaned over Harry's shoulder as he finally managed to pull them off.

"Ok. " Harry straightened up and held onto Ginny's sides. "Just the, ermm, nickers now."

Ginny giggled in Harry's ear. "I'm not wearing any tonight. The pants were too tight."

Harry's eyes instinctively shot downward and he bit back a laugh as Ginny shook her hips.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well that's a nice surprise that is."

Ginny blushed as Harry pulled his jeans and boxers off and pulled back the shower curtain. He picked Ginny up and stepped into the shower with her.

Ginny stood leaning against Harry as the water rushed down her back. Harry poured shampoo into his hands and began working it through her hair, leaning her head back to let the water wash the suds away.

"Ginny come on I need you to stay awake."

Her eyes fluttered open against his chest and she attempted to nod her head

"Here, lean against the wall so I can wash you off."

Ginny leaned her head against the cold tile as Harry washed her arms and neck. As he brought the wash cloth down her shoulder and over her breast she smiled lazily at Harry.

He ran the cloth over her smooth stomach and around to the small of her back.

"Not exactly how I imagined this would go." Ginny had her head leaned back against the wall and was smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Harry laughed and ran his hand and washcloth down the back of her thigh.

"I had at least hoped that the first time we really saw each other naked, one of us wouldn't puke." Ginny smiled and ran her hands through Harry's hair.

Harry stood back up and kissed the front of her collarbone pulling her into him. "You ready to get out?" He whispered in her ear.

"Just hold me a little bit longer." Ginny pulled on Harry's shoulders as she laid her head against his chest.

Harry kissed the top of her head and held her as the water continued to run down her back.

He smiled as he noticed she was snoring somewhat and decided it was time to make it to bed.

He turned the water off and picked Ginny up and carefully stepped out of the bathtub. He padded down the hallway to the bedroom and gently laid Ginny on the bed.

He pulled a towel off the back of the closet door and began drying her off as best as he could. As rubbed the towel over her stomach he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Had she not been pissing drunk, he was quite sure that their agreement on waiting would have been thrown out the window.

Harry pulled an old t-shirt from his drawer and held her up as he pulled it over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. He pulled the covers up over her and after putting on some boxers went to leave the room as he turned off the lights.

"Harry…" Ginny mumbled from the bed.

Harry went back to her and leaned over the bed smoothing her hair.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She moaned slightly as she moved onto her back, "Stay with me tonight."

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead and crawled in bed next to her. He pulled her into him and as she laid there snoring slightly.

*** ** ***

Ginny moaned and threw her hand over her eyes as the sun slipped through the crack in the curtains. She rolled over onto her stomach, which caused another moan. She slowly lifted one of her eye lids and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Her eye swiveled around the room and rested on a picture sitting on the side table. "I'm at Harry's?"

Ginny shut her eyes again and tried to remember what had happened last night. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see she was wearing one of his old quidditch t-shirts. Her mind traced down the rest of her body.

"I'm not wearing knickers…"

Her hand covered her eyes again and she said out loud, "What the hell happened last night?"

"Well you and Hermione got pissing drunk and Ron and I had to take care of the two of you."

Ginny turned over so fast at the sound of his voice she accidently threw herself out of bed.

Harry laid the breakfast tray he was carrying on the bed and rushed over to help Ginny.

Half laughing, he asked if she was okay.

"Ow…" Ginny held the top of her head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly aware again that she wasn't wearing panties her eyes shot open and looked up at Harry. Her face turning bright red she tried to pull the shirt down below her hips.

Harry smiled and helped her up, "It's ok Ginny. Nothing like that happened last night."

Ginny got back in bed and pulled the sheet up over her lap.

She smiled and watched as Harry poured her coffee and gave her dry toast. How in the world could he have known that the only thing that sounded tempting was toast?

As she nibbled, he sat next to her and patted her leg.

"I should have known nothing happened, perfect gentleman you are." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Well almost perfect, I did sneak a peek."

Ginny laughed, which she immediately regretted since it made her head spin.

Harry folded his arms and looked at her, "So do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

Ginny turned a fair shade of pink and glanced at him over the top of her mug.

"Fleur threw a great party. That's all." Ginny smiled sweetly, hoping that would be enough.

"Oh no you don't! You gave me hell for a week after my stag night and I didn't puke on you."

Ginny winced a little, "Yeah, I was hoping we could skip over that part."

Harry levitated the tray of food and coffee onto the side table and lay down next to her.

"Not a chance, Ginger, I want the whole story." Harry folded his arms under his head and watched her.

Ginny swatted him playfully and turned on her side facing him.

"It started out boring. So like Fleur, tea and little cakes." Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"Then we started opening gifts, and well, it started getting a little…" she hesitated to finish the sentence.

"A little what?"

"Raunchy." Ginny blushed and looked up at him.

"Oh, wow." Harry tired to stop all of the images floating into this brain.

"And I thought that was the end of it, but then Fleur announced that she had made plans at a club in London and we all went out there." Ginny smiled hoping that this would finally suffice.

"And?"

"And what? Ginny tried to look as innocent as she could.

Harry laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Nice try, but after last night I know more than just dancing took place."

Ginny rubbed her eyes, "Well, the club was…you know…a male review club."

Harry gapped at her. "A male review club?"

Ginny nodded and smiled meekly.

Harry couldn't stop gapping at her.

"Oh stop it! It Is no worse than Ron hiring that witch who could levitate things in and out of…"

"Ok, ok!" Harry shook his head trying to rid it of the images that were forming.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry shook his head and looked at her, "What would your mother say?"

Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Probably not much considering I stayed here last night."

"So what happened at this club?"

"Just dancing, drinking…Ok a lot of drinking."

Harry rolled his eyes. The term "a lot" of drinking seemed to be putting it mildly.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes as she giggled.

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, any decent fiancé would let me sleep in and get over this bitch of a hangover."

Harry sighed and snuggled next to her. "I will give you a few hours. But I know your mum is freaking out as it is."

Ginny smiled and nuzzled against her pillow as Harry ran his hands up and down his back.

*** ** ***

Harry was sitting at his desk going over paperwork for the next work week as he heard small footsteps behind him.

"Feeling better?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed his neck, "Mmm hmm."

"Well that's good. You're mother will be here in about thirty minutes because you're wanker of a brother told her we were here going over wedding details." Harry tried to keep his voice as calm as he could but it was no good.

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled.

Harry turned around in his chair and held Ginny's hips. "It will be fine. Run upstairs take a shower and come back down."

"And what about clothes Harry!! I CAN NOT see my mother wearing the clothes I had on last night!"

"Go upstairs, Ginny, I will take care of it."

Ginny stomped her way upstairs and Harry ran into the kitchen and used the Floo network to call Ron.

"Yo!" Ron walked around the corner into their living room and when he saw Harry and smiled, "What's up?"

Harry threw a piece of bark at him. "You arse!"

"What man?"

"You sent your mother to my house to find her only daughter wearing last night's clothes with puke all them!"

Ron stared at him with a blank stare.

"Give me some clothes of Hermione's! Hurry!"

Ron ran into their bedroom and came back throwing some pants and a sweater to Harry.

"I will need some…ermm…knickers too."

Ron raised his hand, "I don't want to know." He ran back into the bedroom and threw a pair to Harry.

Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and ran upstairs to find Ginny wrapping a towel around her head and turning the clothes from last night over in her hands looking as if she might throw up again.

"Here." Harry handed her Hermione's clothes

"Oh, thank God! You took her knickers?" Ginny shook her head. "I am not wearing her underwear!"

Ginny pulled pulled the yoga pants on and looked around for her bra. Finding it under the sink she pulled it on along with the t-shirt Ron had passed over and she used her wand to dry her hair. She turned to Harry who had been standing in the doorway watching her in amazement.

"Do I look like I have been hung-over? Or sleeping in my fiancés bed with no knickers?"

Harry laughed and hugged her, "You look fine."

**I had to post this because I'm watching the HP marathon on TV. This was actually one of the first fanfics I ever wrote… over two years ago. Thanks Maggie for being super nice and not laughing in my face for all of the errors in it!!**


End file.
